U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,949 to Heath, Jr., et. al., describes bis-indolemaleimide derivatives as PKC inhibitors and as selective PKCβ-I and PKCβ-II inhibitors, but does not disclose or suggest the compounds of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,327 to Kuo et. al., describes macrocyclic compounds useful as kinase inhibitors, but does not disclose or suggest the compounds of the present invention.
European patent application EP 657458 A1 to Jirousek, M. et. al. describes bis(indolyl)maleimide macrocycles as β-isoenzyme selective protein kinase C inhibitors, but does not disclose or suggest the compounds of the present invention.